To Keep Her Heart
by SilverWolf77
Summary: "So, if you're a chaser, shoot your heart at me. I'm a keeper, so I'll keep it safe for you" POA OW/KB


To Keep her heart.

A/N: Just a little one-shot on one of the cutest couples(: Takes place in Harry's third year, right after the first Quidditch match.

Summary: "So, if you're a chaser, shoot your heart at me. I'm a keeper, So I'll keep it safe for you"

* * *

It was one of those days, when the rain fell in streams, creating puddle after puddle on the school grounds.

Which, of course, meant no practice. And that put Oliver Wood in one awful mood.

He was storming around the common room, grumbling.

"This bloody weather! At this rate, we'll never get to practice! And then we'll never even get a chance at the Cup! It's almost like the Slytherins are controlling the weather! And-"

"Oliver!" Katie Bell, 4th year Chaser, and the voice of reason for most of Oliver's more insane plans, shouted.

Oliver took a deep breath, and looked at the younger girl. He had known her as long as he could remember, as their mothers had been friends at school. She was probably the one constant in his life, since his father's death, in his 4th year.

"Sorry, Katie." The older boy said. "But I just don't know what we can do! And you do want to win, don't you?" He gave her a very pointed look, and sighed.

Katie stood up from her chair, and walked over to were he stood. She looked into his eyes, and said, "Of course I do, you daft boy! But I'm not obsessive like you!"

Oliver's eyebrows furrowed, and he exclaimed, "I'm not obsessive!"

Katie rolled her eyes, and picked up his notebook, which was full of drawings of brooms and snitches.

Oliver had the decency to look a little abashed, and he muttered, "Oh, maybe just a little."

Katie gave him a smirk, and said, " Yeah, just a little. But anyway, I have an idea where we can practice."

Oliver's mouth dropped, and he exclaimed, "Where?"

Katie smiled. "You'll see."

* * *

So, as it ended up, the rest of the team was doing something else today, as it was a Saturday. The twins had detention, Alicia and Angelina had to study for some big Transfiguration test, and no one seemed have seen Harry anywhere.

Which left Katie and Oliver, practicing in a room in on the Seventh Floor.

Katie had told him she had discovered this room back in her first year, right after she had discovered first years couldn't play on the house teams. She had wanted to practice somewhere, and this room had appeared out of nowhere.

The ground was covered with grass, and three goal posts had sprouted from the ground.

Seamless to say, Oliver was impressed.

It was perfect for a simple Quidditch practice, with only two people.

Oliver jumped on his broom and motioned for Katie to do the same. They did their normal warm-up routine, which was about 10 laps around the room.

"So, Ollie, how have you been? I never get to talk to you anymore." Katie asked him as they completed their 4th lap.

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Katie, don't call me Ollie! And N.E.W.T.s do take up a lot of time. But, minus the result of our last Quidditch game, my life's been fine."

Katie bit her lip, and it was obvious she wanted to ask him something.

"What is it?" he asked, as they flew their 6th lap.

She sighed and asked, "How's your brother?"

Oliver tensed up. Sean, his older brother, was a ticking time bomb, and had been since their father had been killed in a freak accident at the ministry.

"He's going to get himself killed," he told Katie bluntly. "He dropped out of the Auror program, and now he's got himself involved in drugs, magical and muggle. He's in a bad place, and neither me or Nate can get through to him."

Katie frowned. Sean, at least from what she could remember, had always been the good kid. He, unlike his two brothers, did his work and seemed to be making something of himself.

"That's awful," Katie said softly, looking at her captain.

"Yeah, it is." Oliver muttered, as they completed their eighth lap.

When they had been kids, before Hogwarts, Oliver and his brothers had played Quidditch with Katie and her sisters, Lizzie and Claire. Sean and Nate had been beaters, Lizzie the seeker, Claire and Katie the chasers, and himself the Keeper. They played long games, in any type of weather.

At least, until Claire had died of pneumonia, after one very rainy game.

Nate and Sean went off to Hogwarts, as they were three years older than Oliver, and Lizzie, who was the same age, did as well.

This left Katie and Oliver all alone, and they quickly became attached at the hip.

They did everything together, Oliver remembered. Quidditch, make believe, muggle games, and more. And told secrets. The year before he had gone off to Hogwarts, Katie had told him one of her biggest.

"Ollie?" They had been sitting on top of the hill between their houses, and the sun had been going down.

"Yeah Kates?" he had replied, not really paying attention.

"You're a really good Keeper."

Oliver turned, and gave her a look; she never gave him compliments.

"What do you want?" he said, warily.

"Nothing! I just wanted to tell you, when I gave you my heart to protect, you really kept it safe. Like it was the goalposts, or something."

Oliver gave her a look, confused. "What do you mean, your heart?"

"When Claire died, I was scared I was going to be hurt more, but I found you, and you kept me safe."

Oliver remembered her saying that like it was a minute ago.

"Oliver?" Katie pulled him back to the present day.

"Do you want to guard the goals while I shoot on you?" She asked, being gentle.

"Sure." Oliver smiled on her, and wondered if he would ask for her heart, would she give it to him?

They hadn't been really close since he started Hogwarts, and he had gotten new, older friends.

Could she really even ever trust him again?

Katie fetched a Quaffle from the ball crate that had magically appeared.

She flew up in the air, so she was even with Oliver.

She smiled, and asked, "You ready to go down?"

Oliver laughed. "In your dreams, maybe!"

Katie flew around, Quaffle in arm, and shot it at the goalpost on the left. Oliver effortlessly caught it and passed it back to her, smirking. Katie rolled her eyes, and tried again. She aimed for the left goalpost, and Oliver started flying towards it, when Katie suddenly threw the Quaffle at the one at the far right. Katie laughed at Oliver as she flew to retrieve the Quaffle. Oliver scowled, and called to her, "Best two out of three?"

Katie laughed, and called "Sure!"

She flew back to him, Quaffle in her hand.

She flew straight to him, and aimed to shoot to the left. Oliver paused, and when she suddenly went for the one in the middle, and Oliver caught the Quaffle effortlessly.

Katie scoffed as Oliver laughed at her again. "I win!"

He landed on the ground, and Katie plopped down next to him.

"Do you remember when you told me I was the best Keeper ever, just because I kept your heart safe?" Oliver asked his old best friend softly. Katie blinked, obvious surprised he had remembered.

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, I just wanted to tell you you're a pretty awful Chaser." Oliver informed her. Katie glared at him, and told him, "You definitely know how to make a girl feel great." She moved to stand up, and Oliver exclaimed, "No, wait! Listen to me for a sec. " Katie turned and looked at him.

"So, if you're a chaser, shoot your heart at me. I'm a keeper, so I'll keep it safe for you again." Oliver told her, looking into her brown eyes.

Katie's mouth opened in surprise, and she smiled at him.

"I'd love to give you my heart again, because I know I can trust you to keep it safe."

She reached for his hand, and slipped hers inside it.

Oliver swore to himself he'd be the best Keeper ever, just for her.

* * *

Done. Hehe. Kinda pointless, but I love the two of them together.


End file.
